The present invention relates to a packaging container with a container body and a lid connected by locking fastening means to the opening rim and whereby onto one part of the lid rim is shaped an outwardly projecting gripping part.
Packaging containers of this type are commercially available in numerous different forms, but it is a disadvantage thereof that it is not possible to see whether they have been already opened. Thus, packaging containers made from plastic are known, in which the lid is fixed by hot sealing wax to the container body, the hot sealing joint forming a predetermined separating region on opening. However, the use of such a hot sealing joint requires the manufacture of the container from a relatively thermally stable plastic material, i.e. PVC, which constitutes a considerable, undesired burden on garbage incinerating plants. In addition, following the opening of the container, the hot sealing joint leaves behind a unclean opening rim. It is also difficult to provide on a hot sealing joint a clearly defined leak or pervious point for venting the container, such as is required for certain products to be packaged, e.g. cottage cheese.